Austin Claus seeking his other half
by Raura4lyfe
Summary: Well this is a different kind of Santa story. Austin Claus is taking over for his father in two months and there is only one problem he doesn't have a wife yet. Read to find out how he finds his other half.
1. Chapter 1

You've heard those stories about Santa right? Many a story I assume. You've heard ones about his delivering Christmas presents, being with the elves, and yada yada.

But have you heard the story of him meeting Mrs. Claus?

Well, you're about too.

You see, up in the North Pole on November 1st, the Claus family was getting ready for Christmas. Santa Claus was checking the naughty list for the 2nd time, Mrs. Claus was baking cookies for the elves, and their 23 year old son was helping the elves fix toys.

You didn't know Santa had a son? Well he did.

Nicolas Austin Claus, though he preferred to be called Austin. He wanted to be known for more then just his name.

Austin's dad, Santa, was getting ready for his last Christmas out to be Santa. His dad was 60, and that was the age Santa retired and their oldest child would take up the position. Santa couldn't work a day after that.

Problem? The upcoming Santa needed to be engaged to a Mrs. Clause by the day after his father's last work day.

And Austin had no girl in his life.

That's why 20 minutes later that day, he was called into his dad's office, with his mom in their and the head elf Bernard (1)

"Son, we're worried about you." His mother said, sitting on a red cushioned chair.

"What for?" Austin asked oblivious, but cheery as heck. Growing up in the North Pole and being a future Santa, of course he was going to be jolly and happy and loving.

"Son, it's November first, do you know what that means?" His dad asked hi, looking out the window at the snow covered ground.

"Uh, no shave November?" Austin said with a joking tone at his father and his big white beard. "You're already doing a great job." He added.

"Son, be serious. In a little less then two months, I will no longer be Santa Claus. Your mother will no longer be Mrs. Claus. On Christmas morning, you must have a fiance." His dad said dramatically, trying to make his point.

"I know dad." Austin replied honestly. "I've been trying, I just haven't found the right girl."

It's true, Austin has tried hard to find his Mrs. Clause. He would travel looking, but either girls slammed the door in his face or they weren't right.

"Well that's why we're going to have Bernard help you." His mom smiled, gesturing to the head elf.

Bernard had been working at the North Pole for god knows how long, so he was the head of the elves. He was about 5 ft 7. It's a myth about ALL elves being short, because there are tall elves.

"Nicolas.." Bernard began.

"Austin." Austin corrected him. Bernard sighed. The tradition was for all sons of Santa to be named Nick, and he didn't like breaking tradition.

"Austin, I came up with a list of suitable women to become Mrs. Claus. They are caring, beautiful, and have the Christmas spirit." Bernard explained.

"You and Bernard are going to the place with all these woman and your going to find your Mrs. Claus." His dad explained.

"Okay." Austin said brightly, gaining hope he might find his soulmate. "Bernard, where are we going?"

"Miami Florida."

"Great. We'll leave tomorrow?" An excited Austin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Just remember, you do have a deadline." His parents reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"I know." Was all Austin said, before exited the office.

So him and Bernard were going to go to Miami and find his future wife? How could his love be in Miami? I mean, they don't even get snow. How would she be able to stand the cold?

He just hoped it would all work out. He hated being so lonely.

But he had a feeling he would find his other half there...

And he would

(1) Bernard is from the movie The Santa Claus. Have you seen it? IT'S AMAZING! I know I'm basing this pretty much off Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus, but Bernard is much cooler then Ernest from that movie.

**I'm taking over this story from the previous author so I am only writing chapter seven and on. **


	2. Authors note

**Hi my minions. Yes I know I've been slacking. Don't freak out because I know what I'm doing. I've been think g for a while and I need a new way of doing things so I've decided to shake things up a bit. I'm going to hold a PM contest and here's how it's gonna work. You guys submit your idea for a story to me via PM and I select three of the ideas and PM them back. Those people will then write a sample paragraph of their idea the characters must be from Grey's Anatomy, Kickin' It, Austin and Ally, and R5 members. You can use OCs in your stories but make sure you but that in the summary you send first. The entries must be summaries of your idea. Your prize is that you may get your idea featured in my next story. So the rules you may ask are as follows:**

**1. You may not submit porn. Some smut is fine but if it goes Into detail I won't use it. **

**2. Title your PM: contest entry. **

**3. Max amount of characters is up to you. **

**4. List your name and one cool fact about you and a reason why your idea is awesome. **

**I will announce the finalists in 3 days. So hurry up. The winner will get their idea featured in my next story so make them exciting and fun. Go to work my minions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! It has been nearly a year since you've heard anything from me. I'm sooooo sorry for that. I have had so much thrown at me this past year and I have had no time to update. I am so sorry to have to tell you this but I'm leaving this account as it sits and moving over to wattpad. I will leave the occasional authors note to tell you guys stuff but I won't be posting new stories on here. My wattpad name is ReneCait. Look me up and read Moore of my work ok over there. Im ditching because wattpad has a cleaner format and easier uploading process. And I can get comments and questions directly. See you all over there. **


End file.
